


红头发，绿眼睛

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub!Sirius, Whipping, dom!Bill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “为什么是我？”比尔问。“呃……”西里斯慢慢放下手里的酒瓶，抬眼望向天花板，拒绝眼神交流。“因为……我对红头发绿眼睛的人有特殊癖好？”比尔的回复是用鼻子哼了一声，在他耳朵里等同于一句大写加粗的“放屁”。他挠了挠头顶蓬乱黑发，想方设法拖延了几秒，最终：“好吧，原因很复杂。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 3





	红头发，绿眼睛

**Author's Note:**

> *乱七八糟脑洞产出的乱七八糟文，别问我为什么，我也想知道  
> *随便写的，不一定符合你心里的角色，尤其我对小天狼星究竟怎样没啥了解，纯凭感觉写了  
> *以及文里用了西里斯，而不是小天狼星，因为xiaotianlangxing忒长了也  
> *詹姆/莉莉提及，以及如果你觉得这一对肯定不玩D/s……这不当然的吗！这是我的脑洞啊

“为什么是我？”比尔问。

“呃……”西里斯慢慢放下手里的酒瓶，抬眼望向天花板，拒绝眼神交流。“因为……我对红头发绿眼睛的人有特殊癖好？”

比尔的回复是用鼻子哼了一声，在他耳朵里等同于一句大写加粗的“放屁”。他挠了挠头顶蓬乱黑发，想方设法拖延了几秒，最终：“好吧，原因很复杂。”

原因是这样的：他的确对红头发绿眼睛的人有某种偏好，但并非因为他自己，而是因为莉莉·波特——当然，也绝对不是 **那种** 原因，无论听起来有多怪。他只是脑子里单纯有某种根深蒂固、无法拔除的影像，认为红发绿眼的人最适合做这件事。

“那些思绪让我在阿兹卡班熬过十二年。”他眯起眼睛，凝视壁炉里的火光。“你也知道，噬魂怪只吞噬好的情绪，但它们无法彻底分隔开一份痛苦与愉悦混合的记忆。只想着我怎么因为轻信而导致詹姆还有莉莉的死亡对我来说实在太折磨了，哪怕让我得以维持心智，但我总会时不时想些至少没那么痛苦的事，而那似乎是唯一的选择。”

比尔许久没有开口，起居室里能听到的只有炉火细微的噼啪声。过了好久之后，他听到红发男人嗓音柔软地开口：“她都对你做了什么？”

“哦，其实没什么。”西里斯感觉自己面颊发红，再次深陷于那份仿佛梦境一般的回忆——有的时候，他的确会疑惑那个晚上是否真的存在过。“有……有绳子，捆绑，皮鞭，还有几个小咒语——莉莉很擅长这个。”

“她只对你这么做了，还是……？”

“詹姆也在。”他咧嘴一笑。“我们两个都是非常调皮、需要别人好好管教的男孩。而且无论我和詹姆关系有多亲密，我也绝对不可能越过他去和他心爱的妻子做这种事情。”

比尔嗯了一声，再次沉默下来。西里斯偷偷瞥他一眼，看到年轻男人面色凝重，但除此之外看不出什么特别的表情。比尔绝对是韦斯莱家最深藏不露的那个，而这也是西里斯选择他最主要的原因之一。

“所以，你究竟愿不愿意？”

“我需要好好思考一下这件事，西里斯。”比尔终于抬起眼来看向他，绿眼睛在炉火映衬下镀上一层金色。虽然都是红发绿眼，他看起来和莉莉截然不同，莉莉有双宝石一样深邃的绿眼睛，而比尔的眼睛却像是深秋落了霜的树叶，即便有火光在里面跳动却依旧泛出冷意。更不用提男性与女性脸颊轮廓的显著区别，这一刻他看起来和西里斯记忆里那个影子全然不同。

这让他几乎庆幸比尔没有立刻应承下来，却又不禁失望，因为他知道自己需要管教，需要有个绝对冷静的人压制住他心底那股愈燃愈旺的躁动。尽管他只在十几年前体验过短暂的一次，那和詹姆于莉莉度过的那晚却清晰深刻地改变了他的整个世界，让他意识到他愿意做这种事，他愿意对某个人彻底交出控制权，并让思绪沉浸于一个仅属于他并且绝对安全的空间。

谁能想得到？——他忍不住哼出一声自嘲——布莱克家族唯一的继承人，曾经在霍格沃茨被当成王子一样追捧的对象，私下里却渴求被人控制、支配、征服。

“用不着急。”他勉强维持的自尊让他对比尔语气轻佻说出这句话，看到年轻男人微微挑眉，“反正我哪儿都去不了。”

***

比尔只让他等了一周——但，梅林啊，那真是让他坐立不安、痛苦煎熬的一周。哈利在霍格沃茨，凤凰社的人也各自忙自己的事，他像极了一条因为表现不佳被锁在家里的狗，拼命用爪子在门框上挠出道道痕迹，狂吠着想要让人放自己出去。

……啊，对了，他其实本来就是一条狗，一条需要有人抓住后颈毛高声训斥的狗。

最终，在下一次凤凰社会议后，比尔留了下来，并且无视亚瑟与莫丽在离开前朝他投来的怪异眼神。他们再一次回到起居室那两张扶手椅上，凝视着摇曳炉火，但这一次西里斯并没有喝酒。他等待了整整一周——不，整整十三年的事已经足够令他心跳加速，头晕目眩。

“我们需要首先聊一聊界限。”比尔轻声说，而西里斯依旧从他的脸上看不出任何表情。

“等等，你确定自己真的了解这件事是怎么回事吗？”他忍不住问，而那双灰绿色的眼睛慢慢转过来，落在他的脸上停留了几秒，让他咔吧一声闭上嘴，露出歉意神色。

“你以为我会什么都不知道就不负责地同意吗？我当然去做了点研究，西里斯。我知道那是怎么回事。”比尔严肃地看了他一眼，而他眼神深处闪烁的某种东西已经让西里斯觉得膝盖发软了。“回到我们之前的话题：界限。我不知道你想要什么，但我有一条非常重要的界限——我不会和你上床。”

“看在梅林的份上，我也不想和你上床。”西里斯哼了一声。“你很年轻，长得也很好看，但很抱歉你并不是我的菜。我更喜欢——”他更喜欢什么样的人？那些在霍格沃茨期间被他盯得脸红心跳的女生早已面目模糊，他的记忆似乎被压缩为身边仅剩的几个人：詹姆，莱姆斯，莉莉，还有该死的虫尾巴以及鼻涕精，而他们几个人之中没有任何一个能够勾起他的那种兴趣。

“我不在乎。”比尔在几秒钟后插进来，不知道是否在拯救他的脸面——他很有那种默不作声却温柔体贴的感觉，西里斯心不在焉地想。“最要的是，我不会和你上床，而我们的关系也绝对和性无关。假如那是你想要的，那么很抱歉我给不了你。”

“不，”西里斯摇摇头，“其他的就够了。况且我和莉莉还有詹姆也——也不是你想的那个样子。绝对不是，我对梅林发誓。不然我觉得我真的没脸面对哈利。”

“好吧。”比尔瞥他一眼，神情里终于带上点笑意。“那么除了和性有关的元素之外，我对支配服从的了解就是，首先，双方都同意这样做，其次，其中一方寻求的是全然的服从，彻底交出对身体与思维的控制权，从而达到某种平静的状态——这是你需要的吗？”

“是。”他真希望自己点头时的样子没有那么急切，但在比尔眼里，他大概像极了边流口水边等主人投喂的狗。“我需要让自己平静下来——你也知道我现在是怎么个情况，我真的不希望因为控制不住自己而惹出什么麻烦。”

“我也不希望——我相信凤凰社所有人都不希望如此，所以我愿意接受你的请求。但是，西里斯，我有件事不太明白。”红发男人微微皱起眉头，“即便我夏天一直住在这里，我们两个其实并不熟，所以我不明白你为什么会想找我做这件事——抛开那些红头发绿眼睛的屁话，找你的老朋友不是更好的选择吗？”

“你是说莱姆斯吗？”西里斯瞪圆了眼睛，想象了一下那幅场景，然后忍不住咯地笑了一声。“不不不，当然不行，莱姆斯做不来这种事，对他的狼人心脏负荷太大了——事实上，我一直觉得他也应该体验一下彻底放松，他这些年过得实在太紧绷了。”

“那其他人呢？斯内——”

“如果你敢把那个名字说完，哪怕被莫丽掐死我也绝对要对你做点什么。”他半开玩笑半认真地威胁道。“不行，当然不行。你在想什么呢？我无论如何都不会把自己彻底交给那个人。”

“好吧，”比尔耸耸肩，咧起嘴角，看起来终于只有二十五岁了。“我只是觉得那个人或许会很乐意这么对待你——皮鞭啊，咒语啊。”

西里斯这才意识到比尔在和他开玩笑，而他同样意识到自己一点也不讨厌对方身上这种着些许幼稚的幽默感——他需要的是一个活生生的人，而不是冰冷无情只会下达指令的机器。“总之，你已经足够了。除了你刚才说的那点，其他的我都无所谓，都可以试试。”

比尔的嘴角慢慢收了回去，抿出一条严肃的线。他认真凝视西里斯片刻，缓缓点头：“好。那么我们可以先从没那么激烈的开始，试探一下彼此都能接受的边界。”

“现——现在？”西里斯下意识舔了舔嘴唇，“这里？”

“我更倾向于私密一些的地方。我不希望在我们进行到一半的时候突然有人试图飞路通话。”

“呃，的确。那还是去楼上我的卧室吧。”他正准备起身上楼，比尔却再次严肃看向他，抬起一只手制止他的动作。

“我还有一些想要事先说明的：首先，这件事你情我愿，而你在向我提出的时候也并非受到酒精或者咒语的影响，对吧？”

西里斯很想翻白眼，但比尔严肃的表情让他也正经起来，点了点头。

“很好。其次，虽然我们在做这件事的时候关系会比较特殊，但我会一直给你主动权，你随时都可以喊停。”

“安全词，”西里斯微笑着建议道，“你可以给我一个。”

比尔思索片刻。“你觉得……拉格诺如何？”

“那是什么玩意？”

“那是我在古灵阁的妖精合伙人。”

“梅林啊。”西里斯一想到妖精那张滚在柜子下面太久没被发现因此干瘪发霉的青豆一般的脸，立刻做了个鬼脸。“你这不是安全词，你这是阳痿词。我拒绝在做这种事的时候大叫一个妖精的名字。”

比尔用鼻子哼了一声笑。“或者别的。你自己想吧。”

“要不就‘蜂蜜公爵’吧——至少听起来没那么怪。”

比尔点头同意。“我能想到的暂时就是这些，除此之外你还有什么要补充的吗？”

西里斯本想说没有，然后催促对方立刻开始，但是，突然间——“的确有一件事。”他垂下眼睛，“我不喜欢搞语言羞辱那套——比如骂我是个纯血家族的败类和耻辱之类的，或者提及我怎样害了自己最好的朋友。假如我想要那种羞辱，我可以直接去和我亲爱的母亲对话。”

“当然不会。”比尔看上去微微惊讶，仿佛压根没打算过这么做。他的绿眼睛在西里斯脸上停留片刻，目光意外柔和。“那么我们现在就开始吧。”

西里斯点点头，满眼期待望向他，而这个考试全优的男学生会主席的确没有让他失望。比尔神色一变，明明只是眼角眉梢的弧度略微发生变化，却瞬间从刚才亲切体贴的朋友转化为某种陌生的形象，冷漠克制，威严无比。

“从现在开始，西里斯·布莱克，你不再拥有这个名字，除非我交还给你。你明白吗？”

“我明——”

“同时你也不允许主动开口，只需要点头或者摇头，除非我明确要求你出声，或者你需要使用安全词。”

他点点头，如饥似渴地等待下一道命令。比尔的眼睛从他的面庞微微下移。“现在，上楼去你的卧室做好准备。我需要你脱去上半身的衣物，但可以选择是否保留裤子，然后面朝一道墙壁跪下来，双腿尽量分开，低头看向你面前的地板，然后把你的双手背在身后。我会等一段时间再上楼，而在此期间你不允许做其他任何事情，否则我会惩罚你。你能做到吗？”

他再此点点头，感觉胸膛里的心脏已经开始加速跳动。比尔的命令清晰准确，吐字短促有力，但声音依旧柔和，听起来正式严肃却又并非不近人情，远超他的预期。

“去吧。”

于是他向一条狗一样三步并作两步冲上楼，甚至连房门也没关就来到床尾正对着的那道墙的前面，迫不及待抬手扯下上半身的衬衣。他短暂考虑了一下是否把裤子也一并脱下来，但想到比尔说过这件事和性全然无关，于是留下了那条宽松的睡裤。他的膝盖在他跪下时发出一声吱嘎——他大概真的上了年纪，并且能想象到假如比尔命令他长久保持这一姿势，他的身体必定会留下需要慢慢消散的酸痛，而那正是他需要的。

他分开腿，把手背在身后，然后低下头，凝视着墙边一圈深色的装饰花纹，头一次意识到格里莫广场12号这间祖宅的确装饰到了极致，连墙角都贴着布莱克家族的徽章纹样。但很快他就猛地摇了摇头——他请求比尔做这件事就是为了忘掉这一切——然后强迫自己让这些杂念从脑子里像根渗水的管道一样慢慢流淌出去。

有意识地让脑子放空其实是件非常困难的事，好在他有十二年欺骗噬魂怪的经验。他凝视着墙壁与地板间的缝隙，让脑海中某个无关紧要的念头具像化，不断放大，再放大，直到整个思维全部被填满，再把它一层层刷为白色。逐渐，他的耳朵里只剩下自己越来越慢的心跳声，而他的呼吸也不由自主缓和下来，思绪是自从他回到祖宅以来从未感受过的平静。

比尔甚至还没有上楼，却已经通过几个指令达到了如此成就，要么是他太过出色，要么就是他实在太需要这个。

他不知道自己面对这堵墙跪了多久，但当比尔的脚步声终于从门外传来时，他的双腿已经全然失去了知觉，之前发出响动的膝盖也阵阵酸痛。但他紧咬牙关，一动不动，知道自己这样做一定值得什么。

果然，片刻后他感觉比尔在他身后站定，紧接着一只手落在他的头顶，然后比尔手指分开，顺着头皮轻轻梳理他乱糟糟的长发，从头顶到后颈，一次又一次。他知道自己不能发出任何声音，因此咬紧嘴唇才咽下那声无法控制的呻吟，因为……梅林啊，这感觉起来实在太好了，在阿兹卡班带了那么久，他早就忘记像这样人与人之间不怀任何恶意的接触是什么感觉了。

“你做得很好。”比尔在他身后柔声赞扬，“我很满意。现在，告诉我，你感觉如何？”

“我——”他发现自己的嗓子哑得厉害，“我感觉很好，但是腿麻了。”

“那么，我现在允许你换个姿势，放松一下你的双腿，但我只给你一分钟，并且你不可以随意走动。开始吧。”

他点点头，然后立刻松开背在身后的手，撑在地板上让自己重心后移，彻底解放他可怜的双腿。直到他的屁股重重落在地板上，血液猛冲回来激起一阵又一阵针扎般得刺痛，他才终于感觉到自己不仅腿麻得厉害，胳膊同样也在颤抖。而在这宝贵短暂的一分钟里，比尔的手一直没有离开他，一直在轻轻按摩他的头皮。他深深叹了口气，脑袋向后仰起，想要寻求更多抚慰，并且在比尔猛地撤开手时忍不住发出一声低沉的哀鸣。

“我没有说过你可以出声。”原本柔和的声音突然变得严厉，让他控制不住猛地哆嗦了一下。“你就这样想接受惩罚吗？”

“不、不——”他本能反驳，虽然下一秒就死死闭上嘴，但已经太迟了。他能感觉到比尔就站在他的身后，离他只有几英寸的距离，但对方一声不吭，沉默像是巨石从他头顶压下，令他无法呼吸。

“接连两次违反我的命令，看来我必须好好惩罚你一下，你才会听话。”那只手再次回到他的头顶，但这次却抓起满满一把黑发，用力向上扯了一下。“站起来！”

他立刻依言照做，全然不顾尚未恢复的腿依旧酸胀得厉害，哆嗦着面冲墙壁站起身。比尔在他头发里的手像是一根缰绳，牢牢控制住他的动作，将他的面颊按在冰冷的墙壁上。

“双手举起来，在头顶上方交叉，双腿分开站好。”

他再次照做，原本已经平静下来的心脏又有了飙升的趋势，可现在却并非因为急躁不安，而是出于期待。他想要这个，梅林啊他想要实在太久了，和疼痛或者被控制无关，其实更重要的是他知道无论比尔接下来会如何惩罚他，如何粗暴对待这具身体，对方都并非出于恶意。那是一种极端的信任，而他这辈子只把这样的信任给过寥寥数人，然而那其中却有——

“集中注意力。”另一只手落在他的后颈上，不轻不重地捏了一下，让他立刻摆脱了之前逐渐走向黑暗的思绪。他点点头，深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，眼睛紧紧盯住墙壁上一个不显眼的小污点。比尔在确认他回到现实后立刻松开手，并且听声音向后退了一步。

但还没等他因接触再度中断而在心底生出恳求，他就听到对方从口袋里掏出了什么。他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，几乎能够想象到比尔手里正拿着什么，却又不敢让自己太过期待。他并不知道比尔是否在他们第一次做这件事就如此大胆，会选择使用哪种东西，但——

但显然比尔仔细考虑过这件事，并且非常勇于探索，因为下一秒清脆的鞭子声在卧室内响起，他因兴奋而混沌的大脑愣了几秒才突然感到后背一阵灼烧般的疼痛；而还没等他的大脑认真记下这种感觉，下一鞭已经来到，恰好落在第一道伤痕上，让他忍不住嘶声吸气。

紧接着，是第三鞭，第四鞭，他逐渐感觉到比尔用来抽打他的是一根细长的条状物，但绝对不是腰带，比龙皮要柔软很多。此外比尔的手法意外熟练，仿佛之前也被人要求过做这种事，鞭子打在他身上不轻不重，能够让他感到疼，却并不过分，也似乎没有把他打出血。

如果是第一道鞭子像是一串突然划过脑海的电光与炸雷，那么接下来的鞭打则逐渐汇聚为一场绵延不绝的暴风雨，疼痛像是雨珠一样直浇在他的整块后背上，似乎每寸皮肤都或多或少经受了折磨，但也将疼痛带来的快感不断蔓延。他几乎没感觉到自己高举过头顶的双手正在剧烈颤抖，而踏在地板上的赤裸脚趾也蜷缩起来，一半是因为疼，另一半则是因为说不清的畅快。他可以允许自己隐藏在这片雨幕之下，把所有思绪遮蔽起来，直至脑海里只剩下灰蒙连缀的雨。

他一直觉得疼痛是件好事——和无边的麻木比起来，疼痛意味着你还活着，你的灵魂还完好无损。但十几年前莉莉为他打开了一扇新世界的大门，让他知道只要你的灵魂足够需要这种再强烈不过的刺激，疼痛甚至可以意味着快乐与满足。

他垂下头，喉咙里哽出一声啜泣，肩膀也控制不住颤抖起来。鞭打立刻停了下来，片刻后比尔冷静的声音从身后响起：

“你还好吗？大声告诉我。”

“我——我很好。”他满足地呼出一口气，“继续，求你。”

“……不。”比尔却没再继续，然后一只手敷在他的后颈上，小心翼翼避开下面被鞭打过的伤痕。“今天对你来说已经足够了。”

他点点头，感觉到鞭打结束后那种畅快感正在逐渐变为清晰的疼痛，他的整个后背仿佛被架在火上炙烤——或许他真的不该再要求太多了。

“过来。”比尔用手握住他的脖子，将他朝后带向床的方向。“脸朝下趴在床上，胳膊放在身下。”

他几乎摔在自己的床上，把脸埋在柔软的被子里。片刻后比尔在他身旁坐下来，然后轻声念出治愈咒。当那道暖洋洋的感觉将他的后背包裹起来时，他差点因沮丧而叫喊出来——他需要疼痛让他保持神志清醒，比尔难道不理解吗？——但很快他就意识到比尔并没有将他背上的鞭痕彻底治愈，因为当比尔的手指轻轻落在上面，顺着一道痕迹划动时，他依旧能清楚感觉到刺痛。

“你做得很好。”那只手顺着后背一路向上，再次回到他的头发里。他低低哼了一声，朝对方手指的方向仰起头。或许这样的动作违背了命令，但比尔并没有再训斥他。

“你做得很好，”年轻男人轻柔地重复了一次，边说边用指尖摩挲他的头皮，“我非常满意你今天的表现，所以决定把你的名字还给你。现在你又一次成为西里斯·布莱克了。”

他又成为西里斯·布莱克了，但此时此刻，混合着背上肿胀发热的鞭伤，这个姓氏听起来却没有曾经那样糟糕透顶了。他觉得自己几乎可以忍受被所有人抛在这里，单独守着这间旧宅，吞下他所有自尊——至少在伤痕彻底散去之前。

“谢谢你，比尔。”西里斯满足地叹了口气，咕哝一句，听到身旁传来一声轻笑。

“好好休息吧，西里斯。”比尔的手最后捋了捋他的头发，紧接着床垫一轻，“我之后再来找你。”

在脚步声逐渐离开他的卧室时，他勉强抬起模糊的眼睛，看到比尔瘦长的身体与一头鲜艳红发消失在卧室门口。但他却并没有感到孤独寂寞，正相反，他感觉某种意义上那个红发男人依旧陪在他身边，只不过以一种更亲密的方式。

之后——他带着笑在心里默念这个词，在被子上找了个更舒服的姿势，合拢沉甸甸的眼皮后立刻睡着了，一夜无梦。


End file.
